Molly kisses Sherlock
by macgyvershe
Summary: On-going. It's an experimental kiss, data collection and, wait a minute, maybe something more? For Aviatress and all my loyal readers, this one is for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Molly kisses Sherlock**

**(Experimental process A1-12)**

"You should probably close your eyes," Molly said shyly, her smile terrifically beautiful.

"I'd really like to observe this process, Molly. Data collection would be limited to other senses if I close my eyes."

"That's sort of the idea, Sherlock. If you'd rather keep your eyes open, that's okay. And you should probably put your arms around me more snuggly. Your positioning is all wrong." Molly grasped Sherlock and tugged him into a closer, more encompassing hold.

Sherlock repositioned himself per Molly's instruction and looked down into her liquid amber eyes that shown with a glitter of wetness that gave them an incredible luster. He was collecting data at an incredible speed.

"Since I won't be able to talk to you once we begin the actual kiss, is there a specific time period that the kiss has to last?"

"Sherlock, each kiss is its own entity. You can let it last for as long or as short a time period as you'd like." Molly was being incredibly patient with Sherlock who was doing research on various physical activities. Sherlock had asked John about using him as an experimental subject but he had respectfully declined; rather adamantly Sherlock thought.

"It's an intuitive process," Molly wants to give Sherlock as much informed data as she can. She loves him so much, the silly goose. She smiles at the thought of Sherlock trying this on John.

Sherlock pulls Molly tight to his body. Eyes open wide he bends down to the diminutive woman as she closes her eyes. He watches and brings his warm lips to hers. She tastes like lemon-ginger tea and her breath is fiery with added heat. The warmth of her skin heats up incrementally moment by moment. Molly opens her mouth to Sherlock and he ventures to use his tongue to explore this whole new area of sensation. He was getting really good at this spontaneity concept.

Breathing deep and slowly, Molly is making little noises which are strangely endearing. Sherlock is getting concerned about the duration of his experiment. He draws back a mere centimeter, but Molly stops him and returns him to his prior position.

Molly comes up for air and rests her head against Sherlock's chest snuggling into his shirt; sighing with contentment. She fits so perfectly there and Sherlock rests his head upon hers. Again there is the scent of lavender, antiseptic cleansers and the starch of her white coat.

They are suspended in time holding one another; breathing the same air and peaceful in all things. Sherlock finds his thought processes suspended also. For once in his life his brain doesn't demand attention, distraction and total domination of his life. For a few brief moments he is free.

"Was that enough data for you, Sherlock?" Molly says smiling up into his crystal blue electric eyes. They sparkle with such a new found light.

"I think I'd like further data collection, if you wouldn't mind. There is minutia that I can't quite grasp yet." Sherlock provides one of his best crooked smiles and Molly knows she's got her work cut out for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Molly Kisses Sherlock pt 2**

"I think I'd like further data collection, if you wouldn't mind. There is minutia that I can't quite grasp yet." Sherlock provides one of his best crooked smiles and Molly knows she's got her work cut out for her.

"What specifically were you interested in?" Molly wants to make his experience as good as possible and she wouldn't mind snogging for the rest of the day, but should she tell him?

"Was the articulation of my tongue to your satisfaction? I did notice that you were making these little sounds that were quite breathy and seemed to convey pleasure."

"I do like the way you snogg Sherlock. You seem to learn quite fast." Molly was looking at him with those bright, beautiful eyes of hers.

Though her symmetry was not perfect, her lips and breasts too small for her diminutive body, Molly did have a brightness of personality that could be considered complimentary. Her knowledge of forensics, pathology and deadlier side of medicine were always informative and helpful. She was an invaluable asset to any of his investigations. Delightfully she was an easily malleable persona that Sherlock had often utilized in times past. How would she react to a request for further investigations? Women were known for their ability to not run down logical paths.

"So you found the snogging pleasurable?" Sherlock was ever more certain that his information collection was going to be huge. "Would you mine an afternoon of further research, all in the name of science, of course?" Sherlock smiled broadly, knowing Molly would melt at those times when he offered her his most charming smile.

"I'd be delighted to help out in any way I can," Molly said a shy smile haunting her lips, but Sherlock could tell there was a great deal of joy in her words. That was one of those ephemeral states that were damnably hard to pin down. More research. Molly was turning into a gold mine of possibilities.

"Might I suggest, there is a recliner in my office, it might make us a bit more comfortable? We could give it a try and if it doesn't work for us we can always try something else?"

Sherlock gave a shrug of compliance and Molly took his hand and led him back to her office.

"There have been long nights of overtime in the morgue on important cases when I've had to take naps on this recliner." Molly said as they entered her office and she closed the door.

The recliner was huge, more than able to accommodate Sherlock's long frame. It must seem like a bed to Molly. Sherlock situated himself on the recliner and extended it to its maximum inclination which was almost like lying down. Molly crawled up to lay beside him.

"Sherlock, you have to eat a bit more. You're as boney as a bleached skeleton."

"What I lack in fleshy mass, you more than make up for Molly." Sherlock said matter-of-factly.

"Oiy, Sherlock, if you're going to call me fat to my face, I'm going back to the morgue and hang out with the dead people," said Molly playfully; she made as if to rise as she pummeled his chest.

Sherlock quickly pulled Molly into his tight embrace. Showing her his delightful peacock smile, the one that got him anything he wanted from most every female, he cupped her face in his large hand and delivers a dazzling kiss to her too small lips.

All resistance to Sherlock ends as Molly loses herself in a kiss that steals her life away; coming from lips, a tongue and a blooming talent that was increasing exceptionally.

Sherlock timed his kisses letting each third kiss extend its life longer than the proceeding two. Molly became a soft substance in his arms. Her body heat increasing; her lips fuller as the pleasant pressure of Sherlock's kisses fills them with vital increased circulation. Sherlock found that this evolving heat and fullness was enjoyable as well.

She drew her arms about his neck and hugged him with sighs and breaths that revealed her feelings of languid comfort and growing desire.

"Sherlock, you're like eating honey straight from the honey comb. You taste so good."

Sherlock was dumping information into his Thought Palace as quickly as he could. He took a deep cleansing breath and touched Molly's lips. Her swollen red lips were why lipstick was invented to give all women that darkened redness that comes from desires blush, giving her the true look of love.

"Are you okay, Molly?" For though she was smiling, her eyes were closed and she hung limply in Sherlock's embrace. A boneless Molly looked totally unconscious.

There was a rap at the door and John entered.

"Molly have you seen Sherlock, everyone's saying that he was down…" John stops mid sentence as he views Sherlock in the recliner with what appears to be an unconscious Molly draped over him.

"Sherlock what have you done?" John isn't sure if he should be angry or back out of the room and close the door. The doctor in him takes over and he moves to take Molly's pulse at her carotid artery. He presses his fingers to her neck and the pulse is elevated and her body flushed.

"Just what the hell have you been doing to her?" John isn't sure what's going on.

"John," Molly brings herself back from her Pleasure Palace and stares into John's face, ever so slightly embarrassed. "Ah, we were just doing some experimentation." Her shy smile returns and Sherlock has that smug you've-stopped-my-data-collection look on his spoiled child face.

"Oh," John gets off his high horse and lets out a deep breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Molly Kisses Sherlock Pt 3**

"Sorry, Sherlock, I didn't know what to make of the situation. I was looking for you because Greg wants us. He's got a weird case and he wants you to look at the crime scene before forensics bollixes it up.

Sherlock got up so quickly that he almost dumped Molly on her arse.

"Let's go, John," Sherlock said as he grabbed a hold of John pulling him toward the door. As he made it to the door he remembered Molly. "Can we take up where we left off later this evening Molly?"

"Sure, Sherlock, just text me when you're coming my way."

Sherlock barely stopped as he nodded consent. "Come on, John. We don't want Anderson to spoil our scene."

John made it to the door and stopped briefly.

"Don't make him dinner, Molly. When he's on a case he only eats every third day." John exited the morgue in hot pursuit of Sherlock.

"Thanks John," Molly said to the empty morgue. "See you, Sherlock." She was hot and more than a bit bothered. Sherlock was really getting good at this snogging thing. She washed her face with a cold cloth then put the morgue to bed. She was on her way home.

(-_-)

Sherlock rang Molly's apartment door briefly. Molly, smelling of lavender and vanilla came to the door in a strapless green silk top that exposed her lovely shoulders and silk pants that were a shade darker than her blouse. She was bare foot and her hair was down past her shoulders in swirls of chestnet. Her smile was unadorned with lipstick and she was strangely alluring.

Sherlock had to shower also as his crime scene had been mucky with mud and other bodily fluids. So he was dressed in his great coat and looked razor sharp in a dark blue suit with his signature tight purple shirt; Italian leather shoes and hair fluffy enough to stop the world from turning because of the drag on the atmosphere.

"Molly you look relaxed and ready to head right into further experimentation." Sherlock pressed into the apartment and immediately took charge.

"Ah, wouldn't you like to have some tea and biscuits?"

Sherlock took a deep breath and said, "No, I'm good. Is your bedroom this way?" He started moving into her back rooms.

Molly was sort of wrong footed, but followed her major crush and unrequited love into her bedroom. He'd taken off his great coat and placed it lovingly on a chair and his suit jacket followed.

He threw several of the poufy pillows together, kicked off his shoes and laid down like a jaguar taking possession of his new lair.

"Ready, Molly?"

Her eyes wide, Molly stepped over to the side of the bed and is immediately enticed into a position at Sherlock's side. She snuggles up to his long frame and breathes the mixture of very expensive shampoos, body soaps and oils. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply and lays her head on his chest. And before she can open her eyes, Sherlock's lips are pressed to hers and his tongue is demanding access to her too small mouth. The onslaught is relentless, but Molly holds her own for at least sixty seconds before Sherlock wrests control of the kiss; deepening it and moving his long arms to totally encompass her body.

Molly is lost in the intoxication of sensations. His kiss that holds her mesmerized, Sherlock's embrace is all strength, delicacy and comfortable arousal.

He can feel her heart rate increase, her skin flushes with the advent of increased circulation and there is just the faintest scent of female hormones. Fascinating. Exceptional. All these sensations came almost instantaneously this time. Where before it had taken longer, he remembered that his skill and accuracy had been increased at least twenty-five fold; so experience was as essential as technique.

Molly's arms encircled his long neck and she was now being as aggressive as he in her desire for more intense and enduring kisses. Then pulling herself across him she suddenly stops.

"Molly?" Sherlock queries.

"You aren't getting aroused," Molly said her thigh over Sherlock's crotch. Her eyes showed genuine concern.

"Is that essential to the kissing motif, Molly?"

"Generally kissing, usually but not always leads to intercourse, Sherlock."

"I think that the intercourse function is not something I want to indulge in right this moment. Could we concentrate on the kissing technique for a while longer? I promise that I can produce arousal on demand in the future if you so desire."

"Oh, I see, I can absolutely continue with the kissing thing. I just didn't want you to be frustrated.

"I can assure you, Molly that frustration is the furthest thing from my mind." Sherlock smiled his peacock smile.

Molly gave Sherlock a lip lock that blew him out of the water!


	4. Chapter 4

**Molly Kisses Sherlock Pt 4**

Amazingly, Sherlock is overcome with Molly's aggressive behavior. She demands his mouth. Her kiss is the biting, sucking and thrusting of her tiny tongue into Sherlock's startled mouth. Gone is the timid Molly that he is used to. Now she is this sexual vixen that takes his breath away, literally.

Molly brings her best game and Sherlock is collecting data like a rolling Mammoth gathers ice crystals. He determines that he will have to ask John how he should reward Molly for her incredible sacrifice of time to him as his extensive desire for more and more date is really being extravagantly fulfilled.

Molly releases her lip lock, breathing deeply. She looks at Sherlock and sees his swollen red lips. She traces the beautiful cupid's bow of his upper lip, and then kisses along his magnificent jaw and upward to lay sweet kisses on his cheeks and eye lids.

Sherlock finds this deviation quite stimulating. Is Molly improvising or is this an additional treatment of the conventional kissing prototype? He opens his mouth to voice the question and finds his brain fried as Molly breathes warm breath into his ear, then she licks the flesh that she has just warmed.

"Molly," Sherlock attempts speech, but it feels like sensory overload as Molly's small body rolls gently over his; she is not being still as she was originally. Sherlock notices that she is a tad hotter than before this session started. In point of fact, her whole body is warmer, hotter, only by a few degrees but it appears to be continuing in its upward climb.

Molly stops what she's doing to see if Sherlock is in distress. "Yes, Sherlock."

"I've totally forgotten my question. Carry on."

Molly needs no encouragement. She is enjoying the hell out of herself and resumes her conquering quest to kiss Sherlock to the point where he'll…well he'll know he's damn well been kissed!

She is moving along now, kissing his lips for sure, but also working up and down that long elegant neck and the medial end of his long clavicles. Yum. She folds his arms around her like a well made coat that fits only her. Her heart is racing and she is like a starving woman gifted with a banquet that is Sherlock Holmes. He is so soft and pliable, warm and willing, though he doesn't participate initially. Her continued attentions appear to be arousing in their persuasiveness. He pulls her in closer to him and he's learned a lot in the time they've been together and now he is taking charge slowly, tentatively, as if he is discovering uncharted territory. He begins his own assault upon her now. His kisses coming fast and frequent and like a hungry jaguar he kisses with lips that can kill with their learned technical desire. He breathes in her scent, moving his kisses to her face and neck and down to the exposed area of her throat. Down to where her shirt collars vector to the center of her chest.

Molly's hands are reaching, holding and pulling him to her. Her eyes are amber orbs of flammable desire. Molly is turning on too fast, way too fast and blinks her eyes and grips his clothes. Pushing up from Sherlock, there is a look of strained concern on her face, Sherlock immediately sees this and stops what he is doing.

"Is everything okay, Molly?" Sherlock was finally feeling the flow and thought he had the variable of stimulation and avant-garde experimentation down and was feeling comfortable with his attempt. So was this a set back?

"Sherlock, its fine, it's wonderful. I just don't know how far you want to take this. So I thought I'd ask?"

"We can take it anywhere you'd like," Sherlock said smiling. Glad that Molly was enjoying this session and she was eager for more.

Molly wasn't sure that she could go on too much longer without getting completely carried away.

"Maybe we should take a tea break," she said. "I have some of those cream biscuits that you like."

Sherlock was up in a flash drawing tiny Molly with him by merely grasping her hand and tugging gently. He pulled her into the kitchen, put the kettle on the stove to boil and started rummaging round the kitchen looking for the cream biscuits. Spotting them in a covered glass container, he pulls his prize out of the container and bites into one as he waits for the water to boil. Snogging seemed to enhance the appetite. He would have to notify John of his findings.

Molly was coming down from the extreme intensity of snogging Sherlock. Damn if he wasn't a fast learner and double damn if he didn't feel things, he sure as hell could make you _think_ he was feeling them. Molly thought a cold shower might be in order, but how to explain that to Sherlock.

Sherlock was looking at Molly's body language and the way her eyes kept scanning him constantly. It appeared that her hormonal levels were elevated (minor scent and taste changes, accompanied by temp elevation). She was agitated, but not angry or any negative emotion; emotions again, those difficult denominators that always threw his deductions out the window. Her body language leaned toward him and was quite open, inviting. All her shy retiring ways were being sublimated but the sexy vixen that had no problem crawling on his body and kissing him up.

He was ready to return to more snogging, but it appeared that Molly was a bit hesitant.

"Sherlock, I think I'd like to freshen up a bit. Hmm, take a quick shower. Will you be alright for ten minutes or so?"

"Yes, Molly. I will finish my biscuit and tea and wait patiently for the continuance of our snogging session."

"Okay, right. Better get to it." She left promptly and Sherlock munched away at his biscuit and was thinking about texting John to see what he was doing.

Molly took her quickie shower and returned to Sherlock, her hair still damp but refreshed and ready to ply her snogging abilities to him once more.

"Okay, I think I can go another round or two." She led him back to the bedroom and they both found their places, Sherlock in the center of the bed and Molly resting on top of him. Sherlock was such a beautiful guy Molly could not believe that this was happening to her. She had always wanted to engage in long kissing sessions, but had never thought that they would be initiated by Sherlock himself.

She was interested in touching his sensual mouth. She would touch it with her fingers and then trace the outline of it with her tongue, then kiss the soft expanse of those full lips that were swollen from the pressure of insistent kisses.

Suddenly Sherlock encompassed her small body and turned them over, so that Molly was beneath him. Now he pressed his kisses to Molly. Taking charge, he was touching and kissing her face, neck and lips.

"Sherlock," Molly breathed his name in pleasure.

"You like," Sherlock questioned?

"Yes," she hissed in approval as his body weight pressed her into the soft bed.

Nuzzling and nipping at her face, leaning his weight to one side, his arm holding him up, while the other hand flowed through her long chestnut hair. It was slightly damp and the fragrance of it was oddly pleasing. Sherlock felt that he had gathered enough data to start a feedback loop so that he could gage if his learned techniques where going to be enjoyable to Molly. John had told him that sexual matters should be an exchange of energies and maybe this vital exchange of sexual energy would be amenable to Molly?

"Sherlock," Molly was practically humming with energy. She clamped down on Sherlock's neck and suckled as if Sherlock was a delicious fruit.

_Oh, thought Sherlock that is going to leave a mark._ He wanted to reciprocate but decided against it.


End file.
